


Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets/天上的十四行诗与可怜的诗人

by kiii17



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Farce, First Kiss, Identity Porn, M/M, Poetry, Regency Romance, Romantic Comedy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: Chinese Translation of triedunture's Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980127Crowley匿名发表了他的一些诗作，收获了……难以置信的后果。





	Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets/天上的十四行诗与可怜的诗人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980127) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

> 诗都是一通瞎翻，就像老蛇一样，只要有颗真挚的心就好啦
> 
> 既然是七夕，那就比个心吧

伦敦，1814年。这是个浪漫的年代，不仅仅是由于拜伦的缘故。

恶魔不写诗。当然啦，古今中外的绝大部分诗人都在地狱里待着呢，和作曲家们一样，他们屈服于诱惑的比例惊人地高。然而写诗的才华并不通过接触传播，就像天堂虽然拥有最好的编舞者，天使却不会跳舞；地狱里有一群能写出最美的十四行诗的家伙，但恶魔没法写出押韵的双句，来拯救他们永生的、算不上灵魂的灵魂。

问题就在于他们缺乏想象力。

但你见过Crowley，你知道他是另一个品种的恶魔。换句话说，他闲逛的步调都配着自己的鼓点。他不但有想象力，而且还算丰富，他擅长把它们用在五花八门的地方。

比如：他想象自己握住一位天使的手，用尽量不发抖的声音说：“我非常想要吻你，Aziraphale。我好奇如果让你的心去选，它会选择谁共度余生。”

我_知道_，这挺_吓人_的。

Crowley会想象出自己做这样的事，也意味着他会想象这件事的后果：不怎么样。那就算了。他对某一位天使相当温柔已经很长一段时间，除去用奇怪的安排和偷偷摸摸的相会维持他唯一的友谊之外，他别无所求。你不能对一个用圣光做的天使说你想要吻他，而不接受之后的恶果。

于是Crowley做了任何一个陷入单相思的可怜混蛋都会做的事。

他开始写诗。

他把心剖出来涂抹在纸上，如同在面包上抹鹅肝酱一样。所有语无伦次的情感、每一股强烈的欲念都化成纸上的墨迹，他写下Aziraphale让他着迷的一切，让他痛恨的一切——这些只让他的爱更加深切。Crowley坐在梅费尔区别墅内装饰精美的桌前，熬了一整夜，手里握着羽毛笔，文思泉涌地写下韵文。盼望（或许是想象）着要是他足够努力，这番心意就会离他而去，像晨露一样在阳光下蒸发。

好吧，世界不是这样运转的。虽然_我们_知道，但没人有这工夫去告诉Crowley。于是他写啊写，一边忍受着相思的痛苦，一边又写了许多。

有的诗写得不怎么好，但至少发自肺腑，最严苛的评论家都得承认Crowley的诗篇里有真挚的感情，连一些大诗人都难以望其项背。

某一首诗的选段：

当我们尚在园中，恣意悠游；

那倩影立于身侧，日光温柔。

烈焰噬咬我双手，欲火贪求。

云鬓间金丝闪烁，使我心忧。

雪肤明眸的天使，俊美无俦；

他的一缕发丝，可否为我停留？

When we two wandered in the garden

I looked upon thee, bathed in light,

And burned to reach out to touch

Thy burnished hair of gold cloudwhite.

Angel, would thee ever dare

With thy visage beyond compare

And thy skin, so aching fair— 

Permit me touch one strand of hair? 

你大概知道是怎么回事了。

要是某件事没有发生，这只不过是个悲伤而无害的个人爱好而已。

Crowley欠地狱一篇工作报告。由于忙碌的夜晚和连续的头痛，他没能按时完成，然后地狱公爵通过街角的卖花人与Crowley沟通，说本月这一批就差他了，他必须尽快上交。于是Crowley连忙去赶报告，他收集起桌上那些心不在焉的记录，一片忙乱中——

好吧，你能想象出故事如何发展了。

Beelzebub第二天就装成一个沿街卖报纸的流浪儿，出现在Crowley的面前。

“时事新闻，时事新闻！美国人失败，首都被占领！快来读报纸！”然后他转向Crowley，脏兮兮的脸上挂着刻薄的表情，“还有你，Crowley。你在最新的那份报告里玩什么把戏？”

“啊？我什么也没做。”Crowley说，点了点帽檐以示尊重。很久以前，他就不再为谁附身在别人身上感到惊讶了，但不代表他喜欢这种方式。对于Crowley来说，无线电的发明实在太晚了。“难道是我忘记标页码了吗？”

报童Beelzebub从他那卷报纸里抽出一沓，上面满是Crowley的笔迹。“你交了——这篇_东西_。这是什么意思？你觉得这很好笑吗？”

Crowley脸色顿时变得尽可能苍白。（苍白的肤色当时很受欢迎。）“啊，是这个，你知道的……”他心烦意乱地思考着，之前提到的想象力派上了用场。

“你看，”他直起身子，说，“这是我报告的一部分。或许我时间太紧，没来得及解释清楚，但Beelzebub大人，这是我们为人类灵魂打响的下一场战役中最好的武器。”

“是什么？”可怕的恶魔问，把他沾满煤灰的鼻子凑到纸页前。

“诗歌。”Crowley清了清嗓子说，“情诗，人类为它们疯狂，甚至付诸暴力。重点是要匿名发表，是吧？让他们去猜是谁为谁写的，然后打成一团。这里面什么都有，嫉妒！八卦！愤恨！估计还能酿成几桩谋杀，肯定得弄疯十几个人。而我们只需要付几个法寻（英国旧硬币）给出版社就行了。”

“哦？”Beelzebub一脸狐疑。地狱经常对Crowley的计谋充满怀疑，它们太巧妙了——太有想象力了——绝大多数恶魔跟不上他的思路。Crowley屏住呼吸，或许这个诡计也会被当成他疯狂的计划之一，被地狱当场否决。

“事实上，”Beelzebub兴奋地说道，“这听起来是个不错的计划。”

Crowley的眼睛都快从墨镜里瞪出来了：“真的？”

Beelzebub又翻了一遍那几页报告，用吓人的眼神把每句诗都瞪了瞪。Crowley有些紧张地希望他没把Aziraphale小口喝茶的样子描写得_太_过明显。“诗是谁写的？”Beelzebub问。

“呃，是委托别人创作的。”Crowley有气无力地说。

“好，那就让他们再多写点。”Beelzebub把那些纸掼在Crowley身上，Crowley顺从地接过了。“我要看到这些‘情诗’在一周内飞遍伦敦的街道，我要看到舞厅里的骚乱，俱乐部里的人刀剑相向。混乱，Crowley，我们必须制造混乱。”

“当然。”Crowley赞同道。

“你一定要把这些诗都写在报告里，我们需要保存一份作为纪录。”

“嗯。”

“我两周内就要一份完整的报告。”

“当然。”

“不许再拖延，Crowley。”

“自然不会。”

“好。”Beelzebub不悦地抬头扫了一眼Crowley，把蓬乱的头上那顶小帽子扶正，“你心里清楚，你最近好像有些魂不守舍，我很高兴看到你终于勤奋工作了，别懈怠。”

“我会努力的。”Crowley声音沙哑地说。

恶魔分别时不说再见，所以报童的下一句话就是叫嚷着让人来买他的报纸，要不然就有可能成为整个伦敦最落伍的家伙。他是对着整个世界喊的，并不针对Crowley。

Crowley用手帕擦了擦出汗的眉角，继续向前走去。他之前做过类似的事，但没出过这么大的纰漏。他穿过苏活区，用奇迹使自己保持镇静。还不是很糟，他想，毕竟那些也算不上什么好诗。（除了想象力，Crowley还具有自我批评的能力。）他可以让出版社印一批小册子，雇几个男孩在一两个街角分发，把其中一本交给地狱以证明他完成了任务，然后在两周之内写份靠谱的报告。_我们真的已经尽力了，对吧？都是因为现在的市场竞争太激烈。_地狱会把他的报告归在“再也不要尝试”的类别里，就算不是皆大欢喜，至少所有人都会满意。

于是回到梅费尔区别墅后，Crowley把他余下的诗作整理好，与Beelzebub甩在他身上的那一叠合在一起。他在泰晤士河边找了一家简陋的出版社——印一百份应该足够了，Crowley想。他付给满身墨迹的印刷工几枚硬币，约好第二天来看样本，五天后所有的小册子就能印好。这些印刷厂真是厉害，Crowley想，要是一条罪恶的消息能在几天内传遍全城，作恶的效率该提高多少啊。当这个计划失败后，他打算把诗歌换成政论，再试一次。

Crowley与上级灾难性的会面过去一周后，所有都在按计划进行。伦敦东区的小孩成功把Crowley的每一份《爱之颂歌》都分发了出去。当然，Crowley可以把所有小册子直接扔进垃圾堆，也能达到相同的后果。那他为什么还要这么做呢？是职业素养？是怕被发现？还是他有一个潜藏的小愿望：某个人，哪怕是个陌生人，能知道一点点他心中所想呢？

无论怎样，当Crowley在那天下午漫步进A.Z. Fell先生的书店时，心情大好。他把帽子抛到Aziraphale的衣帽架上，划出一道活泼的曲线，还带了点旋转。

“天使。”他对着Aziraphale经常隐居的里屋叫道，“今天万里无云，要和我一起出去散步吗？”

“啊，Crowley，是你吗？”Aziraphale微弱的声音传来，“你想去哪里？”

“呃，你想去哪儿都行。”他经过一摞小说，把它们一本本拿起来，打量封面。他喜欢留意Aziraphale最近正在读的书，即使他向来对小说没兴趣，“圣詹姆斯公园，海德公园，只要是你喜欢的地方。”

“那好吧，我们可以到罗素广场走走，旅店旁边刚开了家新的咖啡馆，我听说那里有印度菜。”Aziraphale声音里的愉悦让Crowley默默地笑了，他完全能想象出那双蓝天般的眼睛里的神情。听到脚步声接近，Crowley转过身，为了捕捉Aziraphale如香水般在空气中飘散开来、具有感染力的笑。

当Aziraphale在门边出现，神情如他所料时，Crowley也不禁勾起嘴角。然后，他认出了Aziraphale手上拿的东西，笑顿时僵在了脸上。

“你手上的东西是哪儿来的？”他拼命保持着语气的平稳。

“哦，这个吗？”Aziraphale举起手里的白册子，封面上用花体写着“爱之颂歌”，旁边装饰着一两种花朵的纹样。“写得太好了。今天有个顾客进来，然后——你知道我一般不喜欢顾客来来去去的，但她读了这些诗，然后问我……”

大概到这儿，Crowley就没再继续听了，不是因为他不想听Aziraphale说话，而是因为他的耳朵（以及他的嘴、大脑和神经系统）都停止了工作，眼前一片模糊，哼鸣的白噪音让Crowley怀疑仅是尴尬就足以让他失去形体。

“Crowley？”

Crowley把自己从神志不清的状态中拉了回来，Aziraphale的声音尖锐而担忧，这意味着他已经叫了Crowley好几次。

“嗯？”Crowley挤出一个字。

担忧没有减少，Aziraphale走上前，小册子被他紧抱在胸前，脸上是教科书般的不安：“你还好吗？你看起来像是忽然不舒服一样。”

“不！不，我没事！什么都没有。”Crowley压下嘲笑自己愚蠢的苦笑，“你，呃，你刚才说什么？”

Aziraphale的脸色亮了起来：“啊，关于那些诗。”他又举起册子，Crowley努力压下看见它时那股想吐的感觉。“这本诗集飞快地征服了伦敦，”Aziraphale说，“所有人都在读，你知道的，作者的身份完全是个谜。我想是因为印刷份数不够，人们甚至在自制手抄本，这是我的俱乐部里最热火的话题。”他翻了几页，舌头舔了一下嘴角后说：“他们把钱赌在雪莱身上，但我不太相信。”

“雪莱？”Crowley尖叫一声，对自己的诗作被归于那位流连花丛的浪子而感到惊愕。（他们在格拉斯哥的一家酒馆里碰见过，Crowley不太想回忆细节。）

“ 是啊，但就像我所说，这听起来并不可信。现在真正的问题是，这些诗所描写的那个人是谁？”Aziraphale伸出一只短粗的温软手指，说，“如果诗的作者是雪莱，那我想谁都有可能了。”

“什——？等等。”Crowley捏了捏鼻翼，把眼镜向上推到眉间，“你，不知道，这些诗是怎么回事。”

“不，我亲爱的男孩，没人知道。”Azirpahale柔和的声音传来，“这就是这些诗如此有趣的原因。”

Crowley面色阴沉，远在几英里外的梅费尔区别墅里，有一排盆栽植物打着颤。事实上，Crowley的愤怒一直蔓延到伦敦的郊外。他把整颗心捧出来铺在纸页上——就只得到他爱的人一句_有趣_的评价，虽然让Aziraphale发现这个秘密非他所愿，但他以为这些诗在意图上已经足够平实，听见他的缪斯对此毫无感觉让他焦躁不已。这些努力难道都是白费的吗？

Aziraphale的微笑在Crowley渐渐变暗的脸上游移不定。“啊，但你不喜欢听这些，对吧？原谅我，我敢肯定对你来说，诗歌不过是感伤的无病呻吟。”他合上册子，把它卷成一个筒状，塞进了大衣口袋里。

“我没这么说。”Crowley依旧不太开心。

“你不必直说，Crowley。”Aziraphale说，“从你的神情里我能看出来，我已经让你觉得无聊至极了。”他转开视线，然后看向Crowley，随后又像是因为不安而移开了目光，“走吧，我们去散步。”他从架子上拿下两人的帽子，为这个话题画上了句号。

Crowley从Aziraphale手里夺过帽子。“不了，”他把帽子扣在头上，“刚想起来，我还有事，得赶快走。”

“这——？”Aziraphale瞪大了眼睛，一副受伤的神情，“但你才刚来啊！”

“我现在就刚要走了。”Crowley说，“再见， 天使。”他一溜烟跑回家后，就坐在桌前，开始创作更多的诗文。在这样直白的心伤下，他还能怎么办呢？

与此同时Crowley开始喝酒，他喝得越多，就越文思泉涌。如果你不知道的话，威士忌一向是许多诗人的朋友，它总是把人的潜力推到极限。在灌下四五杯酒后，“辉煌”的用法就没什么可争议的了。难道还有什么别的词能和“沉溺”押上韵吗？Crowley对自己点了点头，写下了那两句不幸的韵文。

他写着诗，思绪依然在同一块地方兜圈子。要是这个可恶的天使从Crowley的字里行间都看不见自己的影子，那——！好吧，这显而易见地表示他——！Aziraphale怎么_会_这么，这么，这么——！天哪！

每一张纸上都填满了诗句，太阳也支撑不住，先一步休息了。Crowley点亮台灯，继续奋笔疾书，直到废稿在他的脚下皱成一团，他终于写出了一份成品。

“好。”他的诗句里满是醉酒般的热情，“这应该足够了。”他拿起书稿，跌跌撞撞地下到堤岸边，付给印刷工双倍的价钱，要求加急。第二天早晨，Crowley就要想不起来前一晚说过什么了，但他留下了让流浪儿分发诗集的要求，以及足够的硬币。于是Crowley心满意足，像任何一个烂醉如泥的家伙一样，踱回了梅费尔区，没换衣服就倒在柔软的床上，一觉睡到了中午。

看吧，你可以对他评头论足，但我们都经历过这样的事。要是你没有，那好，谁都不喜欢听你在这儿自鸣得意。

当Crowley终于醒来时，他的肚子里感觉糟透了，像是一种做错了事的感觉，虽然他想不起来是为什么。他知道自己花了很多钱，因为钱包变瘪了，他显然在书桌前坐了大半夜，因为他的指尖上沾满了墨水。但除此之外，他想象不出自己做了什么恶事，才会在头疼之外，感到如此强烈的存在主义不安。

恶魔有飞快地让愧疚感（以及头痛）消失的能力，这对他们很有好处。在老爷钟指向两点之前，Crowley就把自己收拾好了，他戴上帽子和手套，抓起手杖，向苏活区走去。他自觉应该去见Aziraphale一面，为昨天的突然离去道歉。那太傻了，灰溜溜地逃走，像被抛弃了一样——好吧，差不多就是这样。他透过墨镜，抬头望着灰蒙蒙的天空。是的，他会先到书店，邀请Aziraphale和他一起去那家新开的咖啡馆，然后Crowley就不需要解释自己的行为了，反正Aziraphale总会原谅他，一切都会好的。

当然了，完全——

“优美的诗篇！歌颂爱情的不朽诗篇！”街角的流浪儿大声叫道，“颂歌作者的最新作品！今天刚印出来的！”

Crowley整个人呆住了。

哦，不，当然不——

“你，先生！”小孩喊了一声，把一本册子塞给Crowley，“你看起来像是该读些情诗的，先生，如果你不介意我这么说！”

就像被困在噩梦里的人一样，Crowley望着自己递给小孩半个便士，接过了册子。这一本的封面上印满了小小的玫瑰，用奔放的字体写着_更多的爱之颂歌_，作者是_同一位无名诗人_。最下方用不那么斜的字体还写着一行：**你知道是谁。**

该死的威士忌。

Crowley差点把册子在手里揉成一团，他的脸和脖子红得几乎和头发同色。他怎么能做出这么蠢、这么蠢的事？

他迅速地离开人来人往的街角，一头扎进格洛弗纳广场，坐在公园的长椅上，他翻开那本小册子，每一页上的诗句都比前一页令他害怕，它们庸俗、伤感、还他妈充满了爱，但这些可怕的东西都比不上最后一首十四行诗，Crowley因绝望而感到天旋地转。

为了能让你真正的理解，我们在此附上全诗，这首诗被他毫不掩饰地题为“致一位真正的天使。”

我曾在黑暗中劳作，

衣袍破烂无法蔽体。

皮肤上的烙印深黑，

永恒的痛苦深深铭刻。

这受尽冷嘲的躯体，

一朝沦陷于你的光芒炽热。

你带我去枯涸的谷中，

用羊角杯濯饮清泉；

你教我不用翅膀飞行，

如同大地孕育花朵。

你将我从苦境中释出，

领我到你的荫下；

于是我心中呼喊如钟声鸣响——

将你的名讳告知于众：Aziraphale。

So long I laboured in fire dark

Mine robes all 'round me torn

Suffering 'neath the blackest mark

A pain for eternity borne.

Bracing always for cold scorn

Then awakened in thine light

Like drinking clear water from the horn

Where before was only blight.

Thou taught me of wingless flight

As the earth instructs the flower;

Released was I from my plight

And led shaking to thine bower

My heart then cried, clear as a bell— 

And I spake thy name: Aziraphale.

这首诗没别的理解方式，对吧？

好，Crowley想，好，好，好吧。快想，快点想，总有什么事可以补救。

你他妈必须得补救，你这个没用的傻瓜！

Crowley从长椅上跳起来，冲回那个街角，流浪儿还站着不动，正在数钱。

“就是你！孩子！”Crowley摸向他比羽毛还轻的钱包，“你还剩下几份这个？我全买了。”

“就剩下两份了，先生。”小孩用脏手把册子递给他，“一共是一便士。”

“只剩两份了！？”Crowley大惊，“那剩下的呢？”

“卖得比烤饼还快，先生。要是你问我，我觉得他们没什么品味。”

Crowley深吸一口气，提醒自己：虽然把这个小混蛋一脚踢飞能让他感觉好些，但解决不了真正的问题。而且，这家伙说的没错。“孩子，”他语气平稳地问，“你一共卖了多少份？”

“给多少就卖了多少，先生，我卖了五百份。”

“五……百？”Crowley几乎要当街跪下，“已经有五百份这玩意在城里流通了？”

“啊，不是的，先生！当然不是。”

Crowley顿时感到一阵轻松。当然了，这个傻孩子肯定弄错了。

“先生，我只是小分队的一员。”男孩说，“所以总共是——”他掰着手指数了数，“三千，五百份。”

“三_千_！？”

“还有五百，”小孩帮他补全了，“本来是整四千份的，但Billy滑倒了，把他那五百份全掉在了圣保罗教堂门外的路上，路过的人全捡完了，所以他一分钱也没赚到。”他挠了挠鼻子，“世风日下啊，先生，你说是吗？”

Crowley没有听见，他正忙着在惊恐中努力保持呼吸。四千份的诗集，已经在伦敦卖完了。他必须找到Aziraphale，或许他能说服Aziraphale去巴塞罗那待一个月，尝尝那里的火腿，做什么都行，只要别让这可怕的册子落到天使的手里！

Crowley把一便士扔到地上，抓起最后两本诗集，他冲过皮卡第广场，一只手捏着帽檐，向苏活区跑去。

“Aziraphale！”他一边冲进书店，一边大叫着，“你在吗？你在哪儿？”他在空空如也的店里转了个圈，“Aziraphale，听我说——”他向着里屋走去，话音戛然而止。

Aziraphale坐在一张舒服的扶手椅里，阅读时用的眼镜好好地架在鼻翼上，手肘边的小桌上是一杯什么饮料Crowley没看出来，但反正已经不冒热气了。他略带惊讶地抬眼望着Crowley，而他的手里……

Crowley咽下就要出口的咒骂，_又_是一本_颂歌_。

“你好，Crowley。”Aziraphale用一种很奇怪的语气说道，就好像他不太确定Crowley是不是真的站在那儿，又不太敢问。他把册子放下，在摘下眼镜前，手指在封面上停留了片刻。“我正在读这本诗集。”他说。

Crowley的大脑飞快运转着，如果想象力没法救他于水火之中，那要想象力有什么用？快想，你这个笨蛋恶魔，想啊。

“这本册子的最后，”Aziraphale谨慎地说，“有一首十四行诗。”

“提到了你的名字。”Crowley说，因为否认已经没意义了。

“是的。”Aziraphale低头凝视着小册子，“所以这些诗，至少有一部分，和……我有关。”

可怕的沉默占领了房间，Crowley觉得自己颈背的毛都竖起来了。快想啊，大脑，他对着自己叫道。想点什么都行！

“Crowley——”Aziraphale开口说道。

“我知道它们是谁写的！”Crowley脱口而出，“那个诗人，我认识他。”

Aziraphale对他眨了眨眼，微微启唇。“是吗？”他问。

“嗯。”Crowley伸手松了一下黑色领带，今天把这该死的东西系太紧了，“是啊，他名叫……Alfonso。”

“Alfonso。”Aziraphale等了好一会儿才说，“那个把我写进诗里的人叫……Alfonso。”

“是。”Crowley长出了一口气，“没错，他爱你爱得要命，单相思！还与你保持着一定的距离，啊，他真是了不起。”他点了好几下头，“你那天提起之后，我就有些好奇，然后我——”他做了个代表恶魔法术的手势，“四处询问了一下。”

“哦。”Aziraphale说，看起来有些失望的样子，或许只是迷惑吧。他的目光移向面前的虚空，抿起嘴唇。“我知道了。”他发了会儿呆后，又回望向Crowley，问，“那这位Alfonso为什么不来亲自告诉我呢？”

“这个嘛，他有些害怕，也可以理解吧？”Crowley没有直接回答，他动了动屁股，把身体靠在一个古董柜橱上，装作随意地抱着手臂说，“你，呃，偷走了他的心，天使。他完全，”他无助地耸耸肩，“不能自已了。”

“啊。”Aziraphle把双手撑在椅子的扶手上，仿佛没有足够的力气让他自己站起来，“就是这样了，对吧？”

他的声音是如此凄凉与伤感，Crowley无法把他一个人丢在这里。于是Crowley咽了咽口水，想象力飞速工作着。

“但他想要见你。”Crowley又一次脱口而出。

Aziraphale浅色的眉毛扬了起来：“见我？”

“他当然想见你。”Crowley越说越流畅，“这就是我来找你的原因，他满心满眼都是你，希望我问你是否愿意见他。”他后知后觉地意识到自己还戴着帽子，连忙摘下，“要是你不愿意，他就不亲自来了，这个Alfonso是一位真正的绅士。”

“真的吗？”Aziraphale的眼中放出了坚定的光彩，他抿了抿唇，望着Crowley说，“那好吧，你可以告诉这个Alfonso我_很想_见他。”

“太好了。”Crowley拉长了声音。

“有约定的时间和地点吗？”Aziraphale追问道。

“明天中午吧。”Crowley即兴编着，“在罗素广场。”

“哦，很好，他可以带我去那家咖啡馆。”日后，他说这句话的语气将被形容为恶毒与刻薄。

Crowley点点头。“嗯。”他犹豫了一下，想起他今天离开家时原本的目的，“对不起，昨天我把你抛下了，天使。要是那里的东西好吃，别忘了告诉我，或许我们可以某天一起去。”

“或许吧。”Aziraphale说，用手拨弄着小指上的那枚金戒指，“要是我没和别人有约。”

Crowley听出了这是个逐客令，于是他重新戴上帽子，向Aziraphale道别后，离开了书店，回到街上。

然后他就再也压抑不住了。

“_Alfonso_？”他嘶声叫道，狠狠地拍了一下手，“我到哪儿才能在明天中午前找到一个Alfonso？”他把目光投向喧闹的街道，仿佛一个Alfonso会径直向他走来。

当然没有，但Crowley看见一个胸前挂着牌子的流浪儿，上面正宣传街角那家剧院的新戏。

“当然了。”他嘟囔着，加快了脚步，“付给演员一个几尼，他们就什么都愿做了。”于是他决定去找个演员，你必须明白，演员和恶魔在社会上占据的几乎是同一个位置，所以他们对彼此还挺了解的。

找一个愿意出演的演员没花多久，Cuthbert Weatherby有一头深色卷发，尖下巴且爱笑，他穿着时髦但不过分招摇，这是Crowley认为Aziraphale会喜欢的，而且他吐字清晰，牙齿整齐，下一场演出在一段时间之后，他似乎不介意扮演一位不幸坠入爱河的诗人，再配上一个人形的搭档。

“我演过霍雷肖。”Cuthbert漫不经心地说，“演起来都一样，相信我。”

他收下了Crowley的钱，这一半立刻到手，另一半演完再付，然后他听完了Crowley的指令，一个问题也没问。

好吧，还是问了一个的。

“什么？”当Crowley看见Cuthbert像学童一样举手时，脸上露出了不悦的神情。

“你要我背熟这些诗吗？”他问，“你知道的，我能背上几句诗，最经典的那些，但你原创的诗就是另一码事了。”

“啊，这个。”Crowley思索了片刻，“要是他问起，你可能得当场想出几句。”

“呃，”Cuthbert的唇角勾起一个可疑的弧度，“想出来的得是好诗吗？”

“那当然得是好诗！”

“哦。”Cuthbert发出一个单音，Crowley心中一片绝望。

“Aziraphale期待你能念出好诗。”他坚定地说。（Aziraphale值得最美的诗篇，他暗想。）“你不能随口瞎编，还指望蒙混过关。”

“那我可能就需要你的一点帮助了。”演员说。

这就是为什么Cuthbert站在离一条舒适的长椅几英尺的地方，而Crowley蹲在罗素广场的一片树篱后面了。

“记住。”Crowley的声音从他的藏身之处传来，“他是那个穿一身白色衣服的人，或者米黄色，像猫身上的那种浅色，是叫茶色吗？我想是茶色。”

“我想我看见他了。”演员用嘴角做了个口型。

“好，那快点！叫他过来！”

Crowley听着他与Aziraphale互相打招呼，Aziraphale听起来很高兴，这让Crowley松了口气。他一边使劲偷听，一边望着一只甲虫从他鞋的侧面爬上来，他在甲虫爬进他的袜子之前把它弹走了。

Aziraphale的声音穿过树丛向他传来：“所以你就是那位所有人都在谈论的诗人了，请问贵姓……？”

“Alfonso。”Cuthbert自信地回答，“我在我的小诗集里过于大胆地用了你的名字，所以也请你对我直呼其名。”

Aziraphale笑着说：“当我看见自己的名字被印在纸上的时候，我承认我的确有些惊讶。你是怎么知道我的名字的？我们是同一个俱乐部的会员吗？或者光顾过同一个沙龙？”

Cuthbert流畅地念着台词，和Crowley为他准备的一模一样，在那片树丛里，Crowley正同他一起动着口型。“亲爱的Aziraphale，我想我必须对你坦诚相待，我们并不属于同一个社交圈，我不过是个身无分文的诗人，某一天见到你在公园里散步，你的美丽让我对你一见钟情。”这时他应该脸红，再停顿一会，“你一定觉得我很傻，我亲口这么说的样子很奇怪吧？但我向你保证，我对你的关注绝不是为了让你感到不适，只是我在下笔的时候控制不住自己罢了。”

Aziraphale思索了许久，才开口说道：“那么现在我已经意识到了你对我的关注，我现在也很关注你了——”他们不约而同地笑起来，“但我仍然好奇，Alfonso，为什么是我？别说是因为我很美，伦敦比我美丽的人还有很多。”

“是啊，但他们都不——”Cuthbert支支吾吾地说，Crowley在藏身之处露出了痛苦的表情，这是他们没时间进行排练的部分。“都不像你。”他说道。

“但到底是什么呢？”Aziraphale问，“我特殊在哪里？”

正不舒服地蹲着的Crowley原地动了动，努力不让叶子发出声音。他听见Cuthbert轻咳了两声，是他们约定的信号，于是Cuthbert站起身，渐渐地向树篱踱过来，一副沉思的表情。

“啊，这很难用语言表达。”他意味深长地说。

“但我会努力。”Crowley用只有Cuthbert能听见的音量说道，演员一字不差地重复Crowley说的话，只加上了一些手势和动作：“我已经观察了你很久，不是那种有恶意的观察，只是——只是因为你太好了，我从未遇见过你这么善良，却又容易紧张不安的人，你非常聪明，有时候又蠢得要命。关于你的事我能说很久，你的头发在阳光下的样子，你笑起来时候眼角的鱼尾纹，你专心致志地坐在那里，一看书就是几个小时，你吃完一顿美餐后发出的悦耳声音。你是最温柔、最可爱的，只要能待在你身边，我就……”

Crowley忽然喉咙梗住，一个字也说不下去了。Cuthbert停下话音，等待他继续说，而Aziraphale站起身，长椅嘎吱响了一声。

“就？”Aziraphale问。

“我就别无所求。”Crowley的声音小得连Cuthbert都听不见了。

“就，呃。”演员决定自己编下去，这一向会带来问题，“我就非常高兴了。”

至少这是片不错的树篱，Crowley紧闭着双眼想道。好事，毕竟他觉得自己已经在里面待了一个世纪了。

他听见Aziraphale叹了口气。“好吧，我觉得我已经听得够多了，亲爱的男孩。”然后他提高了声音：“Crowley，你在那片树丛后面吗？还是在树上？别让我去找你。”

我根本没法出去，我都快住在这里面了。Crowley努力抑制住反驳的冲动，然后他抛下了所有余下的自尊，从树篱里爬了出来。

“天使。”他非常僵硬地说，膝盖因为起身而发出响动。

Cuthbert来回打量着他们俩。“那我还能获得另一半的报酬吗？”

在Aziraphale说出“当然”的同时，Crowley大叫：“不可能。”他们对视了一眼。

“哦，别这样，Crowley，快把钱付给这位年轻人。”

“他根本没完成任务！”

“但他的工作环境相当糟糕，别当个吝啬鬼。”

Crowley嘟囔着掏出钱包，数出应付的那几枚硬币。Aziraphale挑着眉，坚定地望了他一眼，又往上加了一枚。Cuthbert把钱放进口袋里，对他们各自行了一礼，就从舞台的右边下场了。

先别急着鼓掌。

“那么，”Aziraphale说，他起初把手背在身后，但很快就移到了胸前。“那么。”他又重复了一遍。

“就是这样。”Crowley低头盯着草地，应道。

“是你，写了那些诗。”Aziraphale清了清嗓子，“两本都是吗？”

“嗯。”Crowley把视线移向远处，许多马车正绕着广场驶过，要是他足够幸运，或许会有辆马车撞上来，让他免受这场谈话折磨。他想，马经常突然发疯，怎么现在就不疯了呢？

“我想也是。”Aziraphale说，“我是说，恶魔不会写诗，所以我还以为自己出现了幻觉，但——”他说不下去了。

Crowley抬起头，心几乎沉到了鞋尖。Aziraphale看起来非常非常难过，眼中盈满了泪水，而这都是因为Crowley，他感到无地自容。

“Aziraphale？”他瞥了一眼正在广场中散步的几十个人，要是让他们看见天使哭泣，那就太糟了，于是Crowley用足够的意念停止了时间，身边的一切都静止了，只有他俩还能活动。“请不要哭。”Crowley说道，即使他觉得这么说很不合适，他从口袋里拿出一块黑色手帕，递给Aziraphale。

Aziraphale犹豫了一秒，才接过手帕，他一边擦眼睛，一边说：“谢谢。”然后他把手帕叠成正方形，用双手捧起，就像修女端详玫瑰念珠一样看它。“Crowley，你只要回答我一个问题。”他抬起头，眼圈发红，“这一切都是个残忍的玩笑吗？”

“什么？”Crowley低声说，“不，不，当然不是。”

“我想知道。”Aziraphale说，“你不是个残忍的恶魔，至少和我在一起时不是。如果这个可能性被排除了，那……”他向前走了一小步，“亲爱的，你写的那些诗，是认真的吗？”

亲爱的？希望在Crowley的胸膛里开出了小花，他强迫自己干燥的唇舌发出声音：“每个字都是。”

“那你为什么不告诉我？为什么要让我在一本借来的小册子上读到？为什么——？”他用手帕打了一下Cuthbert坐过的那张长椅，“要派人在我面前演戏，为什么？”

Crowley咽了咽口水。“我不敢让你知道，因为万一你不……喜欢，啊，我真是个懦夫。”他想，还不如实话实说，毕竟别的都已经和盘托出了，“对不起，我就是做不到。你把我的心偷走了，天使。”

“Crowley……”Aziraphale用行动代替了语言，黑手帕落在草地上，而天使扑进了Crowley的怀里。他们在阳光下亲吻，就在罗素广场正中，所有人的面前——只不过他们身边的人都被定在原地。

“和我讲讲诗歌。”Aziraphale对着Crowley的嘴唇说道，然后就急不可耐地再一次吻上他，“那些描绘爱与渴望的诗句，你不为我读几首吗？”

“只要你想听。”Crowley低声说，他的双手在Aziraphale柔软的腰上找到了合适的位置，正考虑是否要申请永久居留权，“我们可以回到书店里，我会为你泡一杯好茶，然后我就把头枕在你的膝盖上，为你读我写过的所有愚蠢的诗篇。”

“你写得不差。”Aziraphale惊讶地叫道，“哪怕你把懒汉和坏蛋押上了韵——”

“该死的，”Crowley龇牙咧嘴地说，“你从这儿看出来是我？”

“我最亲爱的Crowley，”Aziraphale说，他柔软洁白的手捧上Crowley的脸颊，“我一直希望是你，非常希望。”

Crowley除了再吻他一次之外还能做什么呢？这一次他俩的帽子也都落在了地上，和手帕作伴去了。

那一天，大概有六十七个伦敦人发现他们失去了一小时十五分钟的时间。啊，这就是如今快节奏的世界啊，对吧？你以为你来得及到哪里去，但不知不觉地，时间就过去了。当他们重新回到时间的洪流里，重新开始走动、谈笑、生活的时候，没人注意到这一点。

当然，也没人注意到一位黑衣的绅士，和他穿着奶白色衣服的同伴，这有些奇怪的配对正手挽着手，向苏活区的方向走去。他们心照不宣的唇边露出了同样幸福的笑容。

End


End file.
